


If Only You Would Listen

by k_howard_is_here



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Family, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jane is just trying to be a good mum, Kitty defends herself, Kitty is fed up of being treated like a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_howard_is_here/pseuds/k_howard_is_here
Summary: Kitty has had enough. She's fed up of being treated like a child, not having her voice heard. But when she does finally raise her voice, she realises her words can sometimes do more harm than good.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After going through a phase of having no inspiration, this idea sparked in my head just when I needed it and I just couldn't stop writing! No real warnings here, just the usual angst I'm sure you've grown accustomed to with my fics!
> 
> A huge thank you to Phoebe (theatregirl06), Lilac (timetoriseabove) and Blue (pen-and-a-microphone on Tumblr) for beta-reading this fic! You guys are the best!

Kitty decided she had had enough. 

Everything was becoming overwhelming. The home she shared with the five other Queens suddenly felt overbearing and overly dominated by the others **,** so much so that she felt like she didn’t belong there anymore. Like she was an outcast. Sidelined. She didn’t feel like a priority to any of them, more a burden. An afterthought.

The truth was, Kitty was fed up with being mollycoddled by Jane. She was fed up of being treated like she was a child. But most of all, she was fed up of walking into a room, only for the lively chatter to descend into quietness, the other women refraining from talking openly for fear the topic might upset or offend her. They’d never told her that, but she knew. She was, after all, the vulnerable one in their eyes. The liability.

She appreciated Jane’s love and care towards her, she really did. It was nice to finally feel like someone genuinely cared about her, after a childhood with inattentive parents and ultimately being raised by her father’s negligent stepmother, the Dowager Duchess. For once, she felt wanted and loved. But as much as she appreciated it, Jane’s motherly care was smothering. Suffocating. Jane had always had a desperate longing to be a mother, having been robbed of the chance with her own son. So, naturally, with Kitty being the youngest, she projected all that energy onto her. But for Kitty, it was all too much. She didn’t feel she had any real independence. 

Eventually, she started to realise she was being excluded from conversations.

She’d accepted it at first. Perhaps she didn’t want to hear it. The conversations would just stir up old memories and rip off the superficial plaster she’d put on those wounds. That was, until she realised she was slowly losing her voice within the group, her right to speak for herself. Instead, the Queens were doing it on her behalf, assuming they knew what was best. Assuming they knew what she would say.

Last week, the Queens had all been invited to a podcast interview with an up and coming theatre critic, who had recently seen the show. The critic had analysed and dissected each of their individual songs and probed them for more details. When it came to Kitty’s song, she immediately saw the concerned faces of the others, like they anticipated a breakdown. Much to her annoyance, Anne butted in halfway through her response to a question. After that, Kitty noticed the subtle actions of the others: the critic saw it as casual banter, but it was really just a cover-up for the tougher questions regarding her past, an effort to keep things light-hearted in an attempt to stop it being so upsetting. What they didn’t realise was that Kitty had recounted her previous life so many times that, although still arguably painful to recall, it didn’t provoke the heightened emotions the Queens were probably expecting. She was tougher than that. Yet, by the end of the interview, Kitty felt like she hadn’t really contributed anything. 

A couple of nights later, there was a small incident at stage door when Kitty was approached by two young girls. As she happily signed their programmes, one of the girls piped up excitedly.

“I can’t wait to hear your next interview on Saturday! I’m going to send a question in for you to answer!”

Kitty frowned, but quickly concealed her confusion with a laugh. “Yeah, you should totally do that! I’ll try my best to answer as many as i can!”

On the Tube home, Kitty queried the conversation. “What’s this about an interview this weekend?”

Anne gasped. “Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you! We’ve got an interview with a theatre magazine on Saturday. They are also hosting a little Q&A session with the fans. Should be fun.”

Kitty leant back in her seat, going quiet. When were they actually going to tell her if she hadn’t prompted?

The next evening, when Kitty came downstairs to find the Queens huddled around the kitchen, seemingly in a deep conversation without her, it was the final straw. Right on cue **,** as soon as she walked in, the mood immediately changed and, like a flick of a switch, a hush fell over the room as the discussion dropped away. It always felt like she was disrupting them. Like she was gatecrashing a party. Uninvited and unwanted.

Kitty glanced from one Queen to another. 

“What are you all talking about?” It was an innocuous enough question. She kept her voice light, casual. There was no need at this point to get tense and uptight. 

Anna, in one corner, gave a dismissive wave of her hand. “Nothing important. Just about that silly interview we have tomorrow.”

The interview with the magazine. The interview that she was also involved in.

Kitty blinked. “What about it?”

She caught Cathy giving a nervous glance across the room to Anna, her hands firmly cupped around her coffee mug as she leant against the kitchen counter. Kitty could sense the atmosphere in the room growing tense. After all, they weren’t stupid. They could tell where this was heading. 

Anne gave a shrug. “Just about what kind of questions we think they’ll ask. Just...boring stuff really.”

Here we go. Trying to assure her she wasn’t missing out on anything. That it wasn’t important enough for her voice to be included.

“It didn’t sound boring,” Kitty leant against the doorframe. “Sounds like a good idea, actually. Always best to be prepared for whatever they throw our way.” She was still maintaining her casual tone, but she could feel her patience being tested.

Jane, as always, was the first to get flustered, sensing that things were starting to head south and wanting to avoid confrontation. “Look,” she held up her hands. “Why don’t we just talk about this later when-”

“When what?” Kitty snapped. “When I’m back upstairs in my bedroom? When I’m out of earshot and can’t hear what you’re  _ really _ talking about?”

Jane blinked. She didn’t know how to respond. Catherine bowed her head, staring at the lines of her hands. Across the table, Anne visibly squirmed in discomfort.

Kitty smirked. She’d caught them red-handed and now they didn’t know what to say. There was nowhere to hide. She raised an eyebrow expectantly, looking around the room for a response.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Have I made things a bit uncomfortable?”

This tense confrontation had come as a surprise for them. Out of them all, Kitty was largely overlooked, usually the quietest and the most reserved of the group. Sweet in nature and often quick to comply, she was the last one they’d expect to be interrogated by. But it was becoming clear that she was on the offence.    
  
Quite frankly, Kitty had reached the end of her tether. She wouldn’t tolerate being made to feel like a child, like an inconvenience, any longer. Whether it was the Queens **’** intention or not, it still hurt. She still felt like she didn’t matter, that her words were worthless.

Finally, Cathy took a deep breath. “What is this all about, Kit?” Her words sounded so feeble. She wasn’t stupid - she knew exactly what was going on here - but she felt the need to break the awkward silence.

Her attempt only made Kitty scoff. “You all know exactly what this is about. I’m sick of this!” She yelled, her voice increasing in volume.

Jane bit her lip, the harsh tone of Kitty’s voice packing a sting that she really wasn’t accustomed to. Not from her sweet Kitty. She was trying to hold back tears, startled by this sudden outburst and hostility. Realising her discomfort, Catherine squeezed her hand under the table.

“Do I really not matter?” Kitty lowered her voice again, trying to keep composed. “Because sometimes I wonder if you’d all be better off without me!”

Anne looked up at that comment, hurt and panic in her eyes. “That’s not true! Of course you matter! Of course we want you here!”

“Then why don’t you ever include me?!” she cried, unable to conceal her trembling voice, despite her resolve not to cry. Crying would prove to them that she was volatile. It would justify their actions. “Why am I always the one treated like a child and left out of everything?”

“Kit, we’re not doing this to hurt you. We’re doing this to protect you and to stop you getting upset-” Anna started. 

“See, that’s just it, isn’t it? You all treat me like I’m some kind of porcelain doll that might fall and break. Don’t think I don’t notice you acting like you’re walking on eggshells when I’m around and pandering to my wishes like I’m a kid! I hate it!” Her frustration mounting, Kitty slammed her hand against the doorframe, making Jane visibly jump.

Catherine, remaining as composed as ever, thought quickly, trying to desperately diffuse the situation before it got the chance to escalate any further. “Kitty, why don’t you sit down and we can talk about this rationally?”

The suggestion only made Kitty laugh. “Oh, so  _ now _ you want me to sit down and talk?”

She shook her head. “I’m sick and tired of being made to feel insignificant. Like I don’t matter. Because isn’t that what you say in the show? I think she’s the least relevant Katherine.” She changed her tone, trying to mimic the other Queens.  _ ‘Oh, we can’t talk about that in front of Katherine, it’ll only make her upset’ _ Well, guess what? I want you to stop invalidating my opinions and my words, just because the topic of discussion  _ might _ hurt me!”

“Kit, you know we don’t really mean that when we say that line in the show!” Cathy insisted.

“Well, it certainly feels like it!”

“We didn’t realise you felt like this…” Anna mumbled.

“Because you never thought to ask!” erupted Kitty, exasperated. “You were all so busy trying to keep me sheltered away that you never once thought to ask! You don’t want my opinion on anything! Precious little Katherine can’t think for herself and make her own choices and decisions! Why don’t you let me make up my own mind on whether a topic is too sensitive or not? I can always walk away, can’t I?”

“Like that other night at stage door. I was made to look so stupid because I was oblivious! I can’t believe a fan knew before I did! So, when were you all going to decide to tell me about the interview, hm? If it wasn’t for that girl mentioning it, I’d probably still be in the dark!”

“That was my fault!” Anne admitted, putting her hands up in surrender. “I genuinely forgot to tell you! Anna even mentioned it in the morning and I still forgot. I’m sorry.”

This admission from Anne seemed to soften Kitty slightly, her shoulders relaxing. It put the tiniest doubt in her head:  _ maybe she was overthinking this all?  _ Seeing Kitty relax a little and contemplate what Anne had said, Jane took the opportunity to try and reason with her and further dampen her anger. “Look, maybe you’re right. We’ve been unfair not including you. But none of us have done this to intentionally hurt you, love. You must know that. Neither do any of us see you less of an adult-”

“But Jane, you make me feel like a kid all the time! The constant prompting of what time I’ll be home when I go out, the constant fussing, it’s just too much! I’m constantly made to feel like I am incapable of doing anything for myself. I’m just as capable of being independent as Anne is **,** and you certainly don’t hover over her shoulder all the time!”

“I just like to make sure you’re okay…” Jane’s voice had gone quiet, almost a whisper.

“Well, you know what, Jane? It’s suffocating! You need to face up to the fact that trying to mother me isn’t going to bring back Edward!”

The words cut through Jane like a knife right to the heart. The others watched as the woman crumpled in front of them, before fleeing upstairs to the confines of her bedroom. Catherine pushed her chair back and marched up to Kitty like a protective lioness, pinning her against the fridge.

“That is quite enough! Jane has done nothing but show you love and care, which is much more than any of your true family did for you. And this is how you repay her? You don’t deserve it. If you want to stop being treated like a child, you need to buck up your ideas and try and show some respect and gratitude. You should be ashamed of yourself, Katherine.” At that, she stormed off to console her friend.

Although Kitty had to admit that she’d regretted the words as soon as they’d come out of her mouth, she was determined to stand her ground. If she crumbled now, this whole confrontation was pointless. She looked to the three remaining Queens. 

After a long pause, Anna approached her, her jaw clenched, stone-faced. “You know, maybe you’re right, Kitty. Maybe we would be better off without you.” She grabbed her jacket from the back of a kitchen chair and stormed out of the house, slamming the front door behind her. Anne and Cathy flinched.

Having long abandoned her mug of coffee, Cathy folded her arms. “If you wanted to be treated more like an adult, perhaps you should have thought about approaching this like one. We could have had a civilised talk, instead of this mess.” With a disappointed shake of her head, she too strode out. As she passed the table to leave, she cast an apologetic look to Anne.

Now, it was just the two of them. The two cousins. Sitting there at the table, Anne was bewildered. She hadn’t expected such an outburst, especially not from Kitty. She’d never thought her capable of causing so much upset, to get so angry. She suddenly felt like she’d lost a good friend. As quiet once again fell over the room, Anne wondered if she’d ever really known Kitty at all.

She was also consumed with guilt. They were so close **,** and yet , she hadn’t realised that what they’d been doing had proved so hurtful to her own cousin. What’s more, Kitty had never confided in her. There had never been any hint that she was feeling this way.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Anne mumbled, finally lifting her head to look at her cousin in disbelief. “Why didn’t you tell me you felt like this?” 

Kitty turned her face away. She was just so disappointed in them all. She felt utterly let down by the very people she trusted the most. 

“Anna didn’t mean what she said…” Anne made a pitiful attempt to show Kitty she was on her side. “She just upset-”

Tears pricking at her eyes, Kitty clenched her fists. But all the fight had gone out of her.

“Well, now you all know how I feel.”

Kitty whirled around and sought the refuge of her bedroom, throwing herself onto her bed as the sobs overcame her. Suddenly, all the fire in her belly was extinguished, replaced by a hollow emptiness. Now she realised the enormity of what she’d done, the potential consequences of her actions. Things had spiraled out of control, her words had become ammunition created by her pent-up frustration. She had just been so desperate for change. How long was she expected to tolerate it all? She feared if she’d waited much longer, her voice would be silenced altogether. She might as well just walk out the door. Now, consumed with the horrible dark thoughts that shrouded her as she cried into her pillow, she started to take the thought seriously. She didn’t fit here and the Queens now despised her. Seeing the disgust in Aragon’s face and Anna’s clear contempt said it all. Maybe she needed to prove it to herself, not them. To prove that she was capable of looking after herself, like she insisted? Being independent. 

She lifted herself from the bed, grabbed her rucksack from the wardrobe and blindly stuffed some clothes in, her vision still blurry with tears. She checked the contents of her purse: her bank card and £60 - it would be enough for now. As she fumbled for some essential items she thought she’d need, her hand fell on a polaroid photo - a black and white picture, taken of them all on stage after their first performance together. They all looked so happy, so united. Now, she’d ruined all of that. Yet, something made her take it with her, slipping it into the zip pocket of her bag. Just because they hated her, it didn’t mean she wouldn’t miss them. Lastly, she picked up her phone, staring at the lockscreen photo of her and Anne for a second before putting it back onto her bedside table. She didn’t really have a use for it now. 

_ You know, maybe you’re right, Kitty. Maybe we would be better off without you.  _

After all, she was of course, the least relevant Katherine. They wouldn’t want to talk to her now.

At that, she tiptoed downstairs. She was relieved to see the kitchen was empty. Helping herself to a few biscuits, pieces of fruit, and granola bars, she took one last look as she slipped out of the back door.

And, just like that, Kitty disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to all those who read and left kudos/comments for my last chapter! All are very much appreciated and your kind words really did make me smile! I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much!

When Catherine slowly entered Jane’s bedroom, she found her curled up in a ball on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest, sobs racking her whole body. It was clear that Kitty’s cruel words had crushed her, broken her heart. Kitty had, in her moment of turmoil, struck the older woman’s weakest point and brought her tumbling down. Now, hearing her cry, Catherine felt a desperate need to console her. She perched herself on the edge of the bed, placing a gentle hand on Jane’s arm. This prompted Jane to prop herself up, making a futile attempt to wipe her tears, before Catherine enveloped her in a warm hug.

“You know she doesn’t mean what she said,” she soothed, stroking her hair comfortingly as Jane continued to sob into her shoulder. “She’s just taking her frustration out on you.”

Catherine was furious with the younger girl for her sudden outburst and, in particular, the unnecessary tirade fired at Jane. Yes, she had to admit that there were occasions when even she thought Jane was being a little overbearing on the youngest Queen, but she knew Jane had always been full of good intentions. Jane simply doted on Kitty. The motherly woman looked out for them all, but it was Kitty she had formed a particularly strong bond with. Catherine assumed it served as a coping mechanism for Jane, like a substitute for the loss in her past life. It was undeniable that anyone could ever replace her beloved son, but she’d seen Kitty, the young, sweet girl who had been so unloved in her past life, as an opportunity to be some kind of a mother and fulfill a desire she’d yearned for for years. To help nurture and care. She was so thoughtful: she always baked them their favourite cakes for their birthdays. She was patient, always willing to listen and offer sound and sensible advice. And, on the rare occasions where disputes and minor altercations broke out, she was the referee, always finding a fair solution or compromise and ensuring a reconciliation. Jane was undoubtedly the glue that held them all together. Without her, they would all simply fall apart. So, when it was Jane who was in pieces, none of the Queens knew how to pick up the broken parts.

After a few minutes, Jane’s tears began to subside. 

“Am I really that overbearing?”

Catherine drew back so she could face her properly. 

“There’s no excuse for what she said back there. None at all **,** and I don’t condone it. But the trouble with Kitty is that she’s never really experienced the unconditional love and care that you provide. Let’s face it, the poor girl was pretty much on her own, left completely to her own devices. I mean, she really did have a terrible upbringing. She was shunned by her parents, who showed little interest in her, then passed on to a neglectful stepmother who was responsible for the sorry mess that damaged her in the first place. She’s never had any guidance on how to navigate life, or been shown any affection. So, perhaps her idea of love is a bit skewed...a bit different from what say, you and I, would consider love to be. So to her, maybe it seems a bit much.”

Jane kept her head bowed. When she didn’t speak, Catherine continued. 

“Oh, Jane.” She gave the woman’s hand a squeeze. “We all know you only want what’s best for her. She’s very lucky to have you.”

Jane gave a small smile. At least Catherine understood her. But there was another issue that was also gnawing away at her.

“We should never have shut her out of our conversations like that,” Jane shook her head despondently. “We assumed what we were doing was the right thing **,** but…” She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. Their attempt at keeping Kitty from getting upset had been futile.

Catherine sighed in resignation. “Maybe we should have included her more. But again, we were just doing what we all thought was for the best. We were trying to protect her.”

The group had collectively made the decision the morning after one of Kitty’s particularly bad nightmares. It was clear that the girl suffered enough in her sleep, so they decided to try and avoid certain topics when she was around, not wanting to add to her distress or further exacerbate her already horrible nightmares. It had been Anne who had prompted them, voicing her concern and wishing that she didn’t have to console her distraught cousin most nights. They had all agreed, some more enthusiastically than others, hoping their decision would shield Kitty. How wrong they had been. Instead of keeping her at a safe distance, they had inadvertently pushed her away. 

“I know you don’t like to leave things unresolved, but I think on this occasion it’d be best to sleep on it…let everyone have the chance to calm down. We’ll see how we all are in the morning.” Catherine had to admit she was tired, longing for the comfort of her bed. She got up to leave, but not before giving Jane another quick hug.

“What about Anna?”

Jane hadn’t missed the slamming of the door, followed by Kitty’s soft cries as she hurried upstairs. She’d assumed it had been Anna who had left, knowing the German had little patience with arguments and often knew when to walk away. 

“I’ll have Cathy listen out for her coming home. She won’t have gone far,” Catherine assured, pausing at the door. “Try and get some sleep.”

* * *

Anna had decided to escape the chaos and clear her head with a walk. Whenever she was upset or angry, she always knew fresh air would help calm her down, rearrange her jumbled thoughts and make sense of what had happened. It helped ground her again. 

She’d been appalled at Kitty’s eruption, but the final straw had been targeting Jane. Yet, she hadn’t exactly set a good example herself. She too was guilty of firing words that she hadn’t meant. Now, she was beating herself up for uttering those harsh words. So, really, was she any better than Kitty?

Unbeknownst to the youngest Queen, it had been her and Jane who had been most opposed to the suggestion of cutting Kitty out of conversations concerning their past lives. They had, after some convincing, agreed, but reluctantly. Anna had felt the urge to defend her loyal friend in her absence, to make her case heard. She knew that the rest of them underestimated Kitty. Anna knew from their friendship in their past lives that behind that seemingly quiet, reserved facade was an intelligent and strong girl, with more resilience than anyone could ever know.

How long had this been brewing? How long had Kitty been dismissing her true feelings, pushing them to the side, tolerating their behaviour towards her and making her feel...worthless? How long had this hurricane been building before it finally reared its ugly head? What’s more, how had she missed the signs? 

As a friend, Anna felt like she’d let Kitty down in that respect. She should have checked in on her more, sought her out during quiet times of the day to see if she wanted to talk. Instead, she had continued as normal, not taking into consideration the impact their decision as a group could have on the younger girl. Of course she was eventually going to wake up and realise something was amiss. They had been foolish to think otherwise. 

She would talk to Kitty as soon as she got home, Anna vowed there and then. She would apologise for her hurtful comment, try to make amends, prove how much she meant to her as a friend. 

Anna owed her that much. 

* * *

Anne lay in the darkness, filled with guilt. It had been her idea, hadn’t it? She thought she’d been suggesting the best thing to help her cousin. Clearly traumatised from her past, Anne just assumed it was for the better if the Queens didn’t discuss any topic she’d find triggering in her presence. Whether it be interview preparations or just casual conversation, Kitty was not to hear any details or reminders of her past life. Instead of helping, it had only frustrated the younger girl, making her feel excluded from the group. That, alongside Jane’s maternal fussing, had left her feeling like a child. 

She decided to text Kitty, hesitating on the “Send” button. When she gained her resolve and sent the message, she heard the reassuring “ping” through the wall. She waited in anticipation, hoping her cousin would be willing to respond. The response never came. After fifteen minutes, Anne sent another message. Half an hour later, Anne, growing concerned, finally knocked on Kitty’s door. No response. Anne tentatively opened the door a crack. Still nothing. When the door fully opened, she gasped. The room was empty. In her confusion, Anne didn’t hesitate to press the call button. Her face paled as she heard the familiar ringtone, her eyes drawn to the lit up screen of Kitty’s phone on the bedside table. 

Anne fell to her knees.

Kitty was gone.

* * *

As soon as Kitty left the house, she had withdrawn as much cash as she could out of the nearest ATM before purchasing a new Oyster card at the Tube station and riding to Leicester Square, where she hoped to blend into the crowds. It was one of the benefits of London being so busy; it was easier to hide in amongst the throngs of tourists and commuters. Sitting on the Tube alone **,** though, surrounded by complete strangers, she could feel herself getting anxious. Her determination began to falter; the cracks beginning to show. She forced herself to take some deep breaths, counting the stops until she could make her escape. 

She walked the streets aimlessly for an hour, just allowing her feet to take her anywhere. She wandered amongst couples, families, businessmen...people from all walks of life. All with a purpose. Everyone around her went about their evenings, and Kitty began to imagine their stories. That man in the smart blue suit was heading home to a loving family, a wife and two kids who would wrap their arms around him as soon as he got through the door. The young love-struck couple, walking hand in hand, were out on their first date, probably heading to the cinema to see a comedy and kiss in the back row. Then there was her, with nowhere to go. No destination in mind, no family or loved ones to go home to. As she grew more and more tired, she realised she had no real plan. She decided to check-in to a nearby hotel using a false name, figuring she could think straight in the morning after some rest.

But once she was settled into her room, it didn’t take long for loneliness to creep in. Realising it was later than she initially thought, she decided she should at least attempt to sleep. Crawling under the covers, wrapping herself up like a cocoon, Kitty prayed for sleep. But, in this unfamiliar place, with the constant hum of a city still alive even this late outside her window, it was useless. Instead, she found herself taking out the photo again. She gazed at each of their faces, tears pricking in her eyes as she realised the familiar ache in her heart. She missed them. 

Cathy, who was the only one guaranteed to still be awake at 2am, diligently writing, who she often sought out for comfort when, like now, she could not sleep. They had spent many an hour in her bedroom, just talking over mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallows, gazing out the window thoughtfully at the stars.

Anna, her close friend even in her past life, who always cheered her up when she was down, cracking jokes and playing silly antics in their dressing rooms backstage; the class clown. Between shows, Anna always dropped into her dressing room to hang out with her and Anne. They’d shared so many fun times together: spontaneous dancing, lip-synching songs...just being, well,  _ them _ . If there was one thing about Anna, she always brought out her wild, fun side. 

Catherine, older and wiser, offered good advice and a calm demeanor. She preferred to enjoy her mornings in solitude, engrossed in her magazine with a mug of tea. The rest of the group knew better than to disturb her. Yet, she made an exception for Kitty, who she occasionally invited to join her, letting her flick through the colourful pages of beautiful dresses and shoes she could only dream of wearing. Catherine would indulge her curiosity and fascination, each of them marking their favourites from the pages before giving their opinions and critiques on each. 

Jane...at the thought, Kitty felt her heart wrench. She was the motherly figure of the group , the shoulder to cry on. The one everyone could depend on for her patience, sensibility and empathy. She’d taken Kitty under her wing and treated her like she was her own. Whenever Kitty was having a rough day, she could guarantee Jane would bake her cupcakes or cookies to cheer her up, or get her out of the house with a visit to the city or just a simple walk. Jane always knew how to make her smile again. And she’d thrown it all back in her face. A solitary tear fell down Kitty’s cheek. 

Lastly, there was Anne. Her partner in crime; her beloved cousin. She was responsible for helping bring Kitty out of her shell, with her mischievous and loud personality. If there was chaos in the house, chances are Anne was the culprit. But usually, Kitty wasn’t too far behind. She had always felt she could be herself around her cousin; she felt more confident in her presence. It was Anne she often crept into bed with after a bad nightmare, the one she trusted with all her secrets.

As Kitty closed her eyes, she recalled their first show. How thrilling it had been taking their bows together, hearing the audience cheer and applaud so loud **ly**. She remembered looking at each of the Queens and smiling **,** thinking _this is my family._ She had been so proud to call them that, so thankful. They’d been united by their past **,** awful events that they had revived and reclaimed. Proof that good could rise from bad. After all, it would have been easy to think six Tudor Queens reincarnated together, with past tensions, would have been a recipe for disaster. At first, it had admittedly been a challenge. Definitely not plain sailing. Yet, they’d put their differences aside and called a truce. They had become a family. 

Without them, Kitty felt lost. What she’d give right now to have Anne snuggled close beside her, whispering into her ear. To have Jane fuss over her, to call her just to check in and make sure she was safe. Suddenly, she regretted her outburst. She’d made a huge mistake. She just wanted things to go back to normal. She wouldn’t take anything for granted anymore. 

But it was too late. The damage was done. She couldn’t turn back now.

Instead, Kitty clutched the photo close to her chest, a pitiful imitation of the people she wished were there. Curling up, she allowed the tears to fall.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An "Oyster Card", which I refer to in the story, is a contactless smartcard used for storing tickets for journeys on London's underground trains (commonly known as the "Tube"). I had Kitty get a new one as you can register your card online and track your journeys!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read! The next chapter will be up soon! :3  
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated - I love getting your feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Anna returned, the house had descended into a new kind of chaos. But , instead of being fuelled by the rise in tensions, it was  _ much _ more frantic. The sound of the door had Jane racing down the stairs, her face full of hope, as Cathy popped her head out of the lounge, her shoulders slumping. Anna looked up as she removed her jacket, raising an eyebrow at the commotion. She hadn’t been gone long enough to provoke concern. She watched as Jane visibly deflated, lines etching her face as she frowned. Anna’s expression must have faltered, as she was quick to apologise.

“Sorry, Anna...We were hoping it was Kitty.”

Anna simply blinked, before Cathy mumbled an explanation despondently. “She left. We don’t know how long after you.”

The fact that Kitty had also walked out didn’t spark any real concern for Anna. For her, walking was her go-to when she needed headspace, so it wasn’t unfeasible to think Kitty would do the same, especially when she wasn’t used to confrontation. 

“Maybe she just took a walk, like I did?” Anna glanced at her phone. 9.30pm. It wasn’t that late.

That was when Anne came downstairs, making her presence known, landing at the bottom with a louder stomp than was necessary. “Or maybe she decided to listen to your great advice?” she spat, bitterly. She folded her arms, glaring accusingly at the other Queen. 

Anna felt another pang of guilt. She wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if Kitty had been driven to do something drastic because of what she’d said. But then, Anne’s words also made her fingers twitch in irritation.

“I didn’t mean what I said,” she insisted, maintaining her composure. She wasn’t about to give Anne the satisfaction of seeing her lose her cool.

“But she doesn’t know that! She thinks we hate her!” Anne cried in exasperation, her voice faltering as sobs began to escape from her throat. “She ran away because we made her feel like she doesn’t belong, like she doesn’t mean anything to us! We shut her out, Anna!”

Anne crumpled onto the bottom step, burying her head in her hands. Jane crouched down beside her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. But Anne hadn’t finished with Anna. After a few seconds, she lifted her head once more, her anger having resurfaced, eyes narrowing into a threatening glare.

“If anything happens to her-” she growled.

“Shouting and pinning blame is not going to help anyone!” Catherine emerged from the kitchen and strode into the middle of the hallway, arms folded, unimpressed. “We need to think where she might have gone.”

“Kit hates being alone. She’s probably terrified.” Anne clamped her eyes shut at the thought of her cousin out there, feeling abandoned and lost, driven out of her own home. She couldn’t bear it.

“But if she’s frightened she might come back here,” Cathy reassured, leaning against the wall. “Anna could be right, she might have only gone out for a breather. It would explain why she’s left her phone.”

Anne sniffed, wiping her tears away briskly. “Or, she could have run away and left it so we can’t find her.”

The insinuation made them all shift in discomfort, exchanging worried glances. After a moment, their gazes turned to Catherine, searching for guidance from the older and, arguably, wiser Queen. 

“We should split up and search the places Kitty considers ‘safe spots’. Someone should also stay here in case she comes back.” Catherine’s eyes fell on Anne.

Anne was the obvious choice by elimination. Kitty was far less likely to be spooked into fleeing if she was greeted by her own cousin, someone she usually depended on to be on her side. Catherine had already ruled both herself and Anna out, given how they’d lashed out. Jane was too heavily involved; after all, Kitty had accused her of being too clingy and overbearing, and by the time she returned she might be feeling guilty. Which left Cathy and Anne. Cathy had admitted she'd made a small comment about the situation, but nothing that would necessarily provoke Kitty to be worried or scared to approach her. Yet, Anne had the upper hand. She was family.

Anne nodded in agreement, desperately trying to think of the places she frequented with Kitty. 

“You should try the park...maybe the bridge? Um...she might also have gone to the Starbucks down the road, although it’ll be closing soon?”

With that, Anne prepared herself for an anxious wait at home alone in front of the TV, listening intently for any sign of her cousin returning home, whilst the other Queens scoured the local Starbucks and park for any sign of their younger counterpart. 

* * *

Having had no success with Anne’s suggestions, the group broadened their search to the surrounding streets and walking routes, but to no avail. Disheartened and tired, Catherine reluctantly called the search off at midnight. They were no use to Kitty if they were all exhausted.

As always, Cathy stayed awake long after the others had retired to bed. But tonight, she just couldn’t focus on writing. The thought of the young girl wandering the streets cold and feeling unwanted, swirled around in her head, distracting her from her work. As much as Kitty desperately wanted to be treated like the adult she was, Cathy couldn’t deny that she was vulnerable out there. Consumed with worry, Cathy gave a sigh and abandoned her desk, realising this wasn’t going to be a productive evening until she knew that Kitty was safe. She decided to make one last coffee trip downstairs, when, to her surprise, she found Anna at the kitchen table. The other Queen was staring vacantly into space, completely unaware of Cathy’s presence.

“Hey,” Cathy said softly, lingering in the doorway for a second. “You okay?”

Anna didn’t look up, merely shaking her head. “I should never have said what I did.”

Cathy gave a sigh, flicking on the kettle before joining Anna at the table, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

“It’s not your fault,” she reassured. “Kit hasn’t run away because of what you said, she’s run away because of what we did. We’re all responsible for this. This isn’t your burden to bear alone, okay?”

Anne’s accusation earlier had clearly affected Anna, whittling away at her resolve like a knife. She just couldn’t shake the feeling that she was solely responsible for Kitty running away; that she probably wouldn’t have done it had she not been so harsh. Anne’s condemnation had only served to rub salt in the wound.

“What kind of friend says that?” Anna persisted, the guilt burning away in her chest. Her eyes pricked with tears, but she was determined not to let them fall. 

Cathy poured them both a coffee, setting a mug down in front of Anna before settling back down beside her, the warmth of her mug comforting in her hands. 

“Anna, listen to me. You were the first to speak against the idea of us keeping things quiet around Kit. You were being a good friend, trying to see things from her perspective. We should have spent more time considering both sides before rushing into a decision. After all, you know her better than most. That has to mean something.”

Anna finally lifted her eyes to meet the writer’s gaze, giving a watery smile. Cathy wrapped her arms around her. Despite the German usually shrinking away from hugs, she felt Anna sink into her embrace as she took a shaky breath.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep.”

* * *

  
  


Earlier, Jane had decided to check in on Anne before trying to sleep. She found her curled up in bed, wide awake, scrolling mindlessly through photos on her phone. Her eyes fell onto Kitty’s favourite pink teddy bear, tucked under her arm. Jane gently perched herself on the edge of the bed.

“You should try and get a little bit of rest, love,” she said softly. “You’ll need it for the morning.”

“How can I possibly sleep when she’s out there, alone and scared?” Anne’s phone slipped from her hand as she struggled to fight off the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her again. “What if she has a nightmare? There’s nobody to comfort her.”

Jane took the younger Queen’s hand in hers, stroking it soothingly with her thumb. She’d had time to contemplate her treatment of Kitty, and had come to the conclusion that perhaps she had unintentionally infantilised and underestimated her. She took a deep breath.

“I think Kitty is a lot stronger than any of us realise,” Jane admitted. “She’s a bright girl, with a good head on her shoulders…” She hesitated as Anne gave a laugh through her tears at the unintended pun, clearing her throat. “What I’m trying to say is...perhaps she’s doing this to prove a point? That she is capable of being independent and not needing someone’s hand to hold all the time.”

Jane dropped her gaze, her voice lowered to a murmur. “I guess, it’s kind of my fault. I was just...too wrapped up in trying to be a mother figure to her that I forgot all that. I guess I was just so desperate for her to stay younger for as long as possible because-” She broke off, her lip quivering at the threat of fresh tears.

It made sense. Every parent wants their child to stay young for as long as possible to cherish those special moments and milestones for longer. They dread the day their little one becomes an adult and no longer needs them, spending less time with them as a result. Suddenly, all the quality time spent painting or building forts in the living room become just memories, never to be experienced again. Not only that, but in Jane’s case, she’d never gotten the chance to see her son grow, so it was only natural that she wanted to fuss over Kitty for as long as possible, whilst she still could. Jane was clinging steadfast to what little remained of the child in Kitty, the part Kitty was desperate to detach from. 

Anne immediately sat up to console the older woman, throwing her arms around her. 

“Don’t ever blame yourself for that, Jane,” she said firmly. “If there’s one thing I understand, it’s that maternal instincts don’t ever go away. They are always there. There’s not a day I don’t miss Elizabeth and wish I could go back and relive those precious days with her as a little girl.”

Suddenly, Anne was in the garden at Greenwich Palace, the summer air filled with her little girl’s bubbly laughter as she tumbled and played. It was a sound Anne heard frequently in her dreams, one that she missed so dearly. Pulling away from Jane and shaking her head to dispel the memory, Anne composed herself.

“It’s okay to want to try and experience what you didn’t get to with Edward. Just...maybe be mindful that perhaps Kitty doesn’t quite understand how you feel? You love her so much, you’d have to be blind to not see that. Maybe Kitty just needs some space every now and then? To do her own thing.”

Jane gave a weak smile, nodding in acknowledgement, her eyes cast down to her lap. After a moment, she looked up at Anne again. “Would you like some company?”

Anne’s shoulders fell as she bit her lip. Shaking her head, she gave Jane an apologetic look, before having second thoughts. “Unless…?” came her weak reply.

Now it was Jane’s turn to shake her head, giving the younger Queen a reassuring smile, though Anne could see it didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“No, no, I’m fine, love. I just wanted to pop in and make sure you were okay, that’s all.”

At that, the older woman planted a kiss on Anne’s forehead before bidding her goodnight, closing the door behind her. 

As Anne curled back up in bed, a sinking feeling of guilt filled her chest. The truth was, she had only declined Jane’s offer in case Kitty came home during the night. She wanted her cousin to know that she could always rely on her for a safe space, that there was always room for her. 

Clutching Kitty’s teddy bear tightly to her chest, Anne prayed that she was safe.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my work and for all your kudos and kind comments! :3  
> One last chapter to go!


	4. Chapter 4

There was a deep sense of nervous anticipation the following morning as, one by one, the Queens came downstairs for breakfast. Jane, as always, was the first to rise. She couldn’t resist peeking into Kitty’s bedroom with baited breath, before her shoulders slumped as her eyes fell onto the neatly made bed. But she clung onto the tiny shred of hope she had left , as she padded downstairs to the kitchen, only for her heart to sink at the sight of the vacant space. Despite this, she soldiered on and prepared breakfast, determined to maintain the usual routine for the others’ sake. The smell of sweet pancakes and toast must have sparked some optimism, as a disheveled Cathy sleepily trudged in next, her eyes hopeful, her hair hastily tied up into a messy bun. But, seeing the room empty besides Jane, her face fell as she slid into a chair at the table. Even Catherine, who always waltzed in breezily each morning, fresh-faced and bright, couldn’t conceal her bitter disappointment, the smile slipping from her lips as she poured herself some tea. 

Finally, a familiar thump at the bottom of the stairs announced Anne’s unceremonious arrival. The reality hit her hardest, her hopes of Kitty having returned home dashed as she froze in the doorway. The others watched as her head dipped in an effort to hide her quivering lip, her hands clenched into fists by her sides as she tried to fight her anguish. Jane slowly lifted herself from her place at the table, casting her a sympathetic look. 

“Come on, love,” she said, softly, wrapping her arm gently around the girl and guiding her to the seat between herself and Cathy.

As Anne buried her face in her hands to quietly cry, Cathy abandoned her toast and pulled her closer, resting her head on the younger woman’s shoulder for comfort. Despite the glorious sunshine outside, the solemn mood cast a shadow over the room. Breakfast in the house was usually quite predictable in nature, with each of the women having their preferred times of rising from bed. It was always buzzing with discussion - the exchanging of plans for the day ahead, bubbly laughter in the air from Anne or Kitty - the soundtrack to their everyday life. 

But today, there was simply silence. 

The playful skip of an entrance from Kitty, the flash of pink hair, was missing. There was no giggling as she was teased by Anne, no light-hearted roll of the eyes from Cathy when she realised they’d swiped the jar of Nutella, no general banter exchanged as Anna finally made an appearance, barging in to help herself to a slice of toast. Instead, the whole routine was stiff, subdued. Once Anna finally arrived, there was no loud proclamation; the German sank into the nearest seat without a sound, propping her head up with one arm. Catherine made a half-hearted attempt at normality as she flicked distractedly through the pages of her magazine in a futile effort to divert her attention away from the empty chair beside her. The gaping hole where Kitty should be. 

Finally, Cathy stood wearily, fighting against the heavy feeling that almost overcame her. She made a quick call to their agent to cancel the interview scheduled for later that morning, fabricating a lie about a stomach bug amongst the Queens, before retreating to her bedroom. Jane began to stack the dishes up to wash, Catherine quick to volunteer her help, feeling the need to keep herself occupied. That left Anna and Anne exchanging despondent looks across the table, silently admitting they should probably be going to do something. After a small staring match, it was Anna who finally stood to leave, deciding to move to the lounge to binge-watch TV. Then Anne was alone, her head resting on the table. She had no motivation to move, not without the insistent tug of her cousin to lift her from the table and lead her upstairs. Her legs felt like they were made of lead, her head foggy. She wanted nothing more than to lie there all day. After all, what was the point of doing anything if Kitty wasn’t there?

Catherine finally broke the silence, turning to face Anne, desperate to try and instill some hope back into the younger woman. 

“Maybe she’ll turn up for the show this afternoon.” It wasn’t a suggestion, it was a statement. 

Anne tilted her head, her eyes still red-rimmed and puffy from her earlier tears. Oh, how she hoped Catherine was right. But she still couldn’t shove away the thought that Kitty’s decision had been final; that her patience had run thin, and they had driven her away for good. After all, she didn’t owe them anything,  **and** she certainly had no obligation to turn up for the show today. They would have to call the theatre and arrange for her understudy to be brought in. But even the thought of performing without Kitty there made her heart ache. How could they possibly be expected to continue without her?

Shaking her head, Anne gave a sigh and silently left the room.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, at the hotel, Kitty had come to the conclusion that her current situation was unsustainable. She couldn’t just stay in a hotel forever, especially not with limited funds. She had no way to support herself, to eat, or to keep safe. And she was getting so lonely.

She needed her Queens.

But, did they need her? After all, they had been the ones to shun her, push her further away. Picking at her breakfast, Kitty mulled over her options. Part of her felt pulled back to them, like a lifeboat back to shore, to the security of a home and the people that she knew and loved. Everyone deserves a second chance, right? But then ,  there was also the unrelenting fear that she had irrevocably changed the home dynamics and her relationships with the other Queens. Could things between them ever really go back to the way they were before? When Kitty seriously thought about it, the obvious answer was no. After all, the “normal” she now longed for had also resulted in the dispute and resulting rift. Back in that “normal”, she had felt childish and insignificant. Yet, there had unquestionably been aspects of that familiarity that she’d loved. What she would give now to have a spontaneous, carefree dance off with Anna and Anne in their dressing room, inevitably getting glitter everywhere as they giggled. To have that delicious sweet smell of Jane’s baking floating upstairs on a warm, sunny afternoon, which would bring them all outside to sit on the patio and laugh over lemonade and cakes, the sun shining on their faces. She had felt part of the group then. 

Then, there was the other part of her, telling her to persevere; she’d made her choice, now it was up to them to deal with the consequences. After all, she’d had no say in being reincarnated in the first place, so what was there to say that she was meant to stay with the other five wives who had also been mistreated and subsequently united by a mutual ex-husband. Maybe she was destined for greater things that didn’t involve them? 

But again, surely there had been some purpose for them being reincarnated together? Surely that had to mean something? 

There was also the issue of the show, which she had signed a contract for. She owed it to them to turn up...didn’t she? No, wait, she didn’t owe them anything! Not after the way they treated her! But then, there was the problem of her contract ; if she bailed out with no notice, what would happen then? Her reputation would undoubtedly be tarnished.

Kitty groaned, her head throbbing as her inner thoughts conflicted. She felt free, yet lost , independent, yet painfully lonely. Why couldn’t someone just tell her what was for the best? What path was right for her? This had all happened so fast; she was having to readily make choices most people would have days, if not months, to consider, prior to coming to a decision. 

She pulled out the photo once more. 

_ So, what’s it to be, Kitty? Are you ready to go home, or are you ready to leave them behind? _

* * *

  
Having consulted with Jane after Anne had left the room, Catherine decided they should hold off on another search in the morning and, instead, suggest to the others that they go to the theatre as normal. Despite lying to their agent to get out of the interview, it was still plausible that the fictional illness could have subsided in time for an afternoon show. The feedback from the others had mostly been positive; Cathy and Anna seemed hopeful that Kitty might be pulled back to perform. Anne, however, was in denial, finding it impossible to shake the feeling that Kitty’s actions had been final, that she wasn’t coming back. So, with that, the Queens arrived early for their afternoon performance. They tried to stick to their usual pre-show routines, but the atmosphere was quieter than normal, muted. There was no lively chatter or banter between them, no music spilling out from Anna’s portable speaker, which, on most days, would be enough to prompt a spell of singing. 

The silence was the first thing Kitty noticed as she let herself into the stage door. As she walked down the narrow corridor, approaching the adjoining two dressing rooms, her heart was pounding in her ears. She clamped her eyes shut as she took a deep breath, doubt still gnawing away at her. She prayed that she was doing the right thing, that she would not live to regret this. 

When she peered around the corner into the dressing room she shared with Anne and Cathy, she was stunned to see how solemn and quiet they were, just going through the motions without uttering a word. Kitty felt her heart wrench. Was this about her? Did they really miss her? It was Anne who looked up first, the familiar flash of pink, catching the corner of her eye. Her mouth fell open, her eyes already glistening with tears as she launched herself from her seat, throwing her arms around Kitty in relief, the force almost knocking the wind right out of her. Cathy whirled around, her eyes wide, before breaking into a smile. Kitty could barely breathe, Anne was squeezing her so tightly, but she didn’t argue. If anything, it only confirmed one thing: this was where she was meant to be. Burying her head into her cousin’s shoulder, she too began to cry. 

After a moment, Kitty pulled away, wiping her eyes. 

“There’s something I need to do,” she said with conviction, before moving next door. 

She ignored Catherine and Anna gawping in bewilderment as she entered, not hesitating to walk up to Jane and wrap her in a hug, causing her to gasp in surprise.

“Oh, Kitty, darling!” she breathed, returning the hug with the same intensity, the tears coming quick. 

“I’m sorry,” Kitty sobbed into her shoulder, relishing in finally having the feeling of Jane’s comforting arms around her once more. It filled her with love: this was home.

“No,” Jane shook her head, pulling back and brushing a tendril of hair from Kitty’s eyes. “It’s me who should be sorry. I’ve been too scared to acknowledge that you’re not a girl anymore, that you’re an adult and you should be treated like one.” Jane paused to compose herself, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. “I’ve been so consumed in trying to replicate what I could have had, instead of accepting that’s all in the past now. I’m not your mother, after all, although sometimes I wish I was. I bet you’re thankful I’m not.” Jane chuckled jokingly, which in turn made Kitty smile through her own tears.

“But that’s just the thing,” Kitty sniffed, bowing her head. “I love nothing more than your hugs, your baking...and I do sometimes wish you were my mum but…” Kitty hesitated, biting her lip as she considered her words carefully. “I...suppose I just want more space? More, um, freedom?”

Jane nodded in agreement, a smile still on her face. 

“Maybe we can compromise? I won’t nag at you for what time you’ll be home if I still get to fuss  **over** you, on special occasions?”

Kitty laughed.

By this time, all of the Queens had congregated in the room, all surprised and relieved in equal measure.

“We all owe you an apology too,” Cathy admitted, standing tall. 

“We never meant to ever make you feel insecure, or that your words were less valued than anyone else’s. You’re every bit a part of this family  **as** anyone else,” Catherine said, wrapping her in a brief hug, giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze as she moved back. “And , I’m sorry. For being so harsh on you.”

Anna stepped forward, wringing her hands. “We really missed you. I want you to know that I’d never, ever wish you weren’t here. You’re a vital part of our slightly dysfunctional family.” The comment prompted several chuckles. “What i meant to say is...I’m so sorry, Kit. I never wanted to drive you away.”

Kitty pulled the German close. 

It left only Anne, who stood rather forlornly in the middle of the room, distractedly picking at her fingernails. After a moment, her gaze lifted to meet Kitty’s eyes.

“I think I probably owe you the biggest apology,” she mumbled, ashamedly. “It was my idea to stop discussing certain things in front of you. I just...wanted to protect you, not realising that you are more than capable of holding your own. I didn’t mean for it to go this far, for you to feel like you weren’t a part of us, like we were talking behind your back all the time. I would never have suggested it in the first place if I’d known how much that would hurt you.”

Kitty tilted her head in sadness, watching as Anne began to crumple in front of her, shame bringing yet more tears to her cousin’s eyes. 

“Oh, Annie…” 

She hurried over to envelop her in a reassuring hug. 

“I know you were all just looking out for me. I don’t blame you for suggesting it either. I mean...we all don’t like talking about our past sometimes.” She nuzzled her face into Anne’s shoulder. “I know you were just trying to stop me getting hurt.”

Feeling a heavy weight being lifted off of her shoulders, Anne sunk further into Kitty’s hug, a smile breaking out on her face. “Beheaded cousins...right?”

Kitty grinned, pulling away and giving her hand a gentle squeeze, with a wink. “Right.”

It was like the entire room breathed a sigh of relief, the air finally clearing. But Kitty wasn’t finished. She looked around at all of the Queens.

“I want you all to know I’m sorry, too. I should never have run away like that, leaving you all worried.” She gazed purposefully at Catherine. “You were right, I should have taken a more mature approach to my problems. I shouldn’t have raised my voice like that and said what I did. I was just feeling so...lost. Like I wasn’t that important because I wasn’t included in all your conversations. I just wanted the chance to speak up, to feel more included, not left to feel like I was just like a little kid who was incapable of making their own decisions. Some of the topics that come up, sure, they’ll be hard. But I can handle them now. And, if I’m not having such a good day, or I feel like something might get upsetting, I’ll just walk away.”

The Queens listened intently, giving Kitty their undivided attention. It was the first time in a while that they had all listened to what she had to say, and they knew, now more than ever, how important it was. As Kitty continued, they made motions of encouragement

“Whilst I was away, I realised that I really needed you all. I missed every single one of you.” As she spoke, she turned to each Queen in turn. 

“Jane, believe it or not I missed your comfort, your hugs. I just wanted you to tell me that everything was going to be okay.”

She held out her hand, pulling the older woman close to her.

“Cathy, when I couldn’t sleep I wished so desperately that I could sneak into your room and just talk, about everything and anything.”    
  
The writer gave her a warm smile, a glint in her eye. They would do that again soon.

“Anna, I missed your jokes; you always know how to make me laugh and cheer me up when I’m down.”    
  
The German was quick to ruffle her hair at the comment, pulling her closer to give her a squeeze. 

“Catherine, I actually love getting to spend some mornings with you and you do give the best fashion advice.“    
  
Kitty watched as the older woman’s face lit up, genuinely touched by the words. When Catherine didn’t move, Kitty beckoned her over to join the rest of the group.

Finally, Kitty turned to her cousin. “And Anne, well...who would I cause trouble with if it wasn’t with you?

At that, Anne practically flung herself forwards, and the youngest girl was suffocated in the tightest group hug she had ever felt. With the final piece of the puzzle in place, she felt like she could finally breathe again.

They were interrupted by the half an hour call over the tannoy.

At that, Anne scurried off, before quickly re-appearing with Kitty’s costume in hand, a huge smirk on her face. 

“So, what do you say, Kit? Ready to be a Queen again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And it's a wrap! Hope you all liked the softer ending! :3  
> A massive thank you to my amazing three Beta-readers Phoebe, Lilac and Blue!  
> Blue, thank you for your painstaking work - without you, my grammar would be tragic and I'd never be able to conjure the words I want to say!
> 
> And thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave kudos and write comments! They have really made me smile and are all very much appreciated!
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! The next chapter will be up soon! :3  
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated - I love getting your feedback!


End file.
